1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention generally pertains to lawn edging, and more specifically, to lawn edging that is extruded plastic.
2. Description of Related Art
Typical extruded plastic lawn edging simply comprises a vertical panel embedded in the ground. Such a design still requires weed eater-style lawn trimming along the edge. Otherwise, a mower blade may clip off the upper edge of the lawn edging.